Only One Shot
by Frankie McStein
Summary: One moment, one action, one shot... and everything can change


Disclaimer- Wish I owned, but I don't, hence this sentence.  
  
A/N- Radar probably unloaded the gun before giving it to Henry, but as Heaven's Littlest Angel pointed out, it's fan FICTION, anything can happen =)  
  
  
Only One Shot.  
  
It all seemed to be going well. Henry had willing drunk himself stupid, Margaret and Frank had both left very quickly, and Buss was acting more than a little unstable. Just one last thing to do, make the diagnosis.  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't you think you ought to get out on the range?  
  
Me too. Oh Colonel...  
Quick as a flash Hawkeye pushed past Henry and put himself in front of Buss, more than happy to take the opportunity Henry had given them to finish the job.  
  
Don't shoot! Give him a chance Henry. He's half out of his head with battle fatigue.  
  
Perfect!' Trapper thought in glee. No body was prepared for what happened next.  
  
Henry asked, looking at his gun in confusion. Oh. Right.  
  
Trapper yelled and lunged for Henry as his hand tightened on the trigger. A shot sounded, closely followed by a cry of pain. Trapper pulled the gun away from Henry and looked to where Hawkeye was still standing in front of Buss. He had an incredulous look on his face and one hand was pressed tightly against his chest.  
  
Trapper was frozen, his horrified eyes fixed on Hawkeye's hand as it moved away from his body to reveal a red stain that was slowly spreading across the top of his shirt. Hawkeye lifted his already glazed eyes from his red hand to stare across the tent at Trapper and Henry. A shiver ran through him and his breathing suddenly became shallow and laboured. He opened his mouth, probably to make a joke of some sort, but before he could say a word his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.  
  
His sudden collapse seemed to free the three from the strange spell they had been under and they all moved. Henry, sobered somewhat by the growing pool of blood forming under Hawkeye's shoulder called for a stretcher, and Trapper ran to Hawkeye's side while Buss quickly stripped off his shirt and draped it over the fallen man in an attempt to ward off the shivers that were taking over his body.  
  
Barely two minutes later Trapper and Frank were scrubbing up while Hawkeye was being prepped for surgery.  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Lap sponge.  
  
A worried crowd had formed and their mumbling could just be hear over the orders of the two surgeons. Radar was continually running in and out of OR to give them updates on Hawkeye's condition,and to reassure himself that the captain was in good hands. It was almost an hour later when Radar walked out yelling,  
"He's going to be OK!"  
  
There was a general shout of laughter and several of the nurses were crying. It took a few minutes for the camp to remember Hawkeye was going to need peace and quiet to recover. By that time Trapper and Frank had cleaned up and left the OR. Frank disappeared quickly, but Trapper was more than happy to answer people's questions. It didn't take long for the entire story to be known.  
  
A few people were all for lynching Henry, but others quickly argued it was Hawkeye's own fault, and the ones that tried to stop the argument said it all a total accident. The group moved to the officer's club where the debate raged and business was brisk. By the time Henry poked his head round the door hours had past and the people left were having trouble remembering how they had gotten wherever it was they were. The night passed very drunkenly.   
  
There was a general air of anticipation in the compound the next day. Trapper had taken Hawkeye's post-op shift and was amazed at the number of people who 'just popped in' to ask after Hawkeye. Pilots, engineers, corpsmen, even the cook, who seemed to live in permanent fear of his sharp tongue had checked how Hawkeye was.  
  
'He must have the original magnetic personality,' thought a somewhat bemused Trapper as he watched a gaggle of drivers leave post-op. A small moan attracted his attention and he spun round immediately.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
He was answered by another groan and after a few seconds, confused blue eyes flicked open and locked on his face.  
  
"How you doing buddy?"  
  
"Ok I guess. Where am I?"  
  
"Post-op," answered Trapper, some of his relief fading as Hawkeye's confusion remained highly evident.  
  
"Post-op," Hawkeye repeated slowly, and Trapper felt his stomach tighten. "What's post-op?"  
**  
  
"All I can think of is the shock of being shot has screwed up his memory. Hopefully it wont last long."  
  
"And until it goes we have a chief surgeon who doesn't even know he's a doctor." Henry sighed as a wave of guilt washed over him. Then he looked up sharply.  
  
"What if it doesn't pass?"  
  
Trapper suddenly looked frightened. But just outside of the office doors, Frank and Margaret looked at each other and grinned. Hawkeye wasn't dead, but maybe they could still get rid of him. They pushed their ears back against the doors to hear the continuing conversation.  
  
"I guess state side mental care."  
  
"Christ! Without Hawkeye's crazy antics we'll all go insane!" Unseen by Margaret and Frank, determination sprang in to Henry's eyes. "We're not going to lose him McIntyre. And that's an order!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Trapper shouted, jumping to his feet and saluting sharply. He stayed like that for a few seconds before Henry asked,  
"What do I do now?"  
  
Trapper was saved from answering by the doors opening to admit Hawkeye.  
  
"You're not supposed to be up," cried Trapper, moving his friend over to a chair.  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Benjamin Franklin Pierce. That's me isn't it? And I'm a doctor. I live in Crab Apple Cove, at least I did, until I was drafted. Now I live in the Swamp. I'm a captain, and I'm the Chief Surgeon here. Right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Henry and Trapper were both grinning, but Hawkeye was looking annoyed.  
  
"If I can remember all that about myself, why can't I remember anything about anyone else? Did I ever know? Or am I too self centred to have ever found out?"  
  
Neither Henry or Trapper could think of how to tell Hawkeye his friendly attitude had made him one of the most popular people in camp, and so there was silence for a few seconds. It was broken by Radar walking in.  
  
"Can you sign these please sir? It's a requisition for... Oh Hawkeye! I didn't know you were up. How are you?"  
  
Hawkeye was staring at Radar with shock written all over his face. He didn't seem to have heard a word.  
  
"Hawkeye?" Radar asked timidly, uncomfortable from the intense scrutiny.  
  
"Radar," Hawkeye whispered.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"No. Radar. I remember you! Haha! I remember you!"  
  
Radar found himself being caught up in a tight hug that nearly pulled him off the ground. Henry and Trapper jumped up and started hugging too and Radar quickly left the office. He stopped outside the door and peered in through the windows to see Trapper hugging Hawkeye and Henry slapping his back. All three were laughing.  
  
"Wow, officers sure are strange. It's no wonder army camps try to keep them separate from everyone else."  
***  
Chapter 2? (maybe I wont bother with chapters)  
  
Everything seemed a little more bearable now that Hawkeye was getting better. No one could see what could go wrong, except of course for the war. A push was ordered,a deluge began in response, and the 4077th was flooded with wounded and all shifts were ordered to report to the OR. Nobody noticed Hawkeye was looking paler that usual; they were too busy trying to keep the injured alive.   
  
The first two casualties Hawkeye had, although critical, were not difficult, and he relaxed slightly. But his third case, just flown in, had a dangerously large chest wound and his leg looked as though it would have to be amputated. Not many people thought that even Hawkeye could manage to save him, including Hawkeye himself. While Ugly John was anaesthetising the kid, Hawkeye was screaming at himself to tell someone he didn't think he could remember enough to operate.   
  
All too soon the anaesthetic had kicked in, and Hawkeye had missed his chance. Taking a deep breath he used his fingers to open the chest wound and he probed about slightly while the nurse watched him in confusion.  
  
Shell fragments in the wound, severed artery, may have nicked the bone. Get some suction in there, I need to see the nerve. To his relief he had no problem remembering how to remove fragments, although he had no answer when his nurse asked him why he hadn't used a retractor. A few minutes later he forced himself to stop worrying about what was coming next and defragmented the wound with his usual speed and accuracy.  
  
Tying off the artery proved no problem and he moved on to the leg wound, after first packing the chest open in order to do another sweep of the wound before he closed. He didn't have any time to wonder about how he had remembered that. The second wound was packed with fragments, one of which had torn through a muscle, and all his attention was fixed on saving the limb. It was when the blood pressure dropped that Hawkeye started to worry.  
  
Can you manage Hawk? asked Trapper, suddenly thinking that Hawkeye may not have remembered all his medical procedure. He walked over to check on his friend's progress and was surprised to see he had kept the man alive so long.  
  
This guy may not make it regardless of what you do Hawk, he said quietly, trying to figure out what he would do next in Hawkeye's place. He had decided he would close the leg wound when Hawkeye asked for retraction. The retractor was dangerously close to the miraculously repaired muscle.  
  
What are you up to?  
  
Just look, replied Hawkeye, acknowledging his audience finally. There! Fragments under the muscle! Trapper and the nurse stared in amazement as Hawkeye gently removed the metal, each piece seeming like a personal victory for him. When he had finally finished he asked the nurse to close the wounds for him and he turned to Trapper.  
  
I didn't think I could do that. I honestly didn't think I remembered enough to save that kid. Hawkeye's voice was low, so no one else could hear him, but Trapper could still hear relief. I did it. Phew. I remembered, and I saved the leg.  
  
You did indeed. Still worried about operating? Hawkeye laughed.  
  
After that? No way!  
***  
  
The session lasted a further twelve hours, and it was less than five minutes after that everyone in camp knew that Hawkeye's memory was returning quicker than anyone had expected, but Frank and Margaret had news that destroyed the good news.  
What do you mean trial? yelled Hawkeye, while Henry stared in shock at the papers on his desk.  
  
Well you did shoot a fellow officer sir, said Margaret, ignoring Hawkeye and speaking to Henry. It's only naturally that you stand trial for it.  
  
Henry's voice was a whisper. But I didn't mean to do it. I swear I didn't.  
  
Everyone knows you didn't mean it Henry and I'll say as much.  
  
Sorry Pierce, cut in Frank, looking as smug as a spoilt pet with a new toy. You have amnesia. Oh I know it's receding, but still, your memory has been affected. Anything you say doesn't count. You can't testify! In fact, you may be classed as unfit to operate. You could be reassigned! Frank started to laugh, only to stop when Hawkeye jumped up and started walking towards him.  
  
You think this is funny Frank? he asked, fury in his carefully controlled voice. Margaret tried to get between him and Frank, only to be gently moved out of the way. I don't think this is funny Frank. In fact I think this is sick!   
  
Hawkeye jumped towards Frank who dodged and ran. Hawkeye followed after him and both could be heard yelling. A crash signalled that Frank had been caught. Neither Henry nor Margaret heard.  
  
Henry still had his eyes fixed upon the papers and Margaret had her eyes fixed on him.  
I'm sorry, she whispered, I didn't know when I mentioned it he would take it seriously.  
  
Henry finally looked up.  
Thank you Major. I see I have a week to prepare for this. Is that all? Margaret didn't answer, she just left as quickly as she could.   
  
In the compound a crowd had formed around Hawkeye and Frank. Frank's belt was wrapped around the flag string and Hawkeye was yelling that he was going to hoist him up the flag pole and leave him to wave in the wind until he was blown off. Frank was begging for someone to help him and threatening Hawkeye at the same time. Margaret walked right past.  
  
She managed to get to her tent before she started crying.  
***  
  
I can't believe it. Heads shook all around the table. Hawkeye was looking angry and no one dared speak directly to him. Henry had been driven away a few hours ago, and a telegram had been received saying he had arrived safely. No one had laughed.  
  
Every jumped as Hawkeye leapt off his bed.  
I'm fine now right? he demanded. No amnesia, no memory problems at all? Trapper nodded.  
  
| tested you myself. You're fine.  
  
Then I'm going to testify.  
  
  
  
Why not? You too Trapper, you can back up any thing I say.  
  
It didn't take long for Hawkeye, Trapper and Radar to unofficially sign out' a jeep and a mere five minutes later Hawkeye's decision they were on their way to Tokyo to try save their fearless leader.  
  
Why didn't we go before? yelled Trapper over the noise of the wind.  
  
We couldn't. We had to operate remember? I'll bet Frank arranged that so we couldn't go help Henry! It's a good thing though.  
  
How's that?  
  
Frank and Margaret are stuck at camp too. They had to send details via phone remember? With any luck we won't be missed for a while.  
Both Trapper and Radar had driven with Hawkeye often enough to know that he was a brilliant driver, but even so, they were both praying he would go a little slower that afternoon.  
  
As it was they only just arrived at the courthouse in time. The judge was about to pass judgement when they burst in to the room.  
  
It's not his fault sir! yelled Hawkeye, it was all my idea and you can't convict him on that!  
  
Why didn't you testify at the appropriate time captain? asked the General, recovering from his confusion admirably quickly.  
  
We had to operate. You'd be surprised how often that happens in an army hospital. Can I testify now? The general shrugged. He liked Henry, and enjoyed pushing his superiors with out of line decisions like extra testimonies at wrong times.  
  
I see no reason why not.  
  
It took Hawkeye about ten minutes to explain what had happened, although he conveniently forgot to mention his amnesia. Trapper did the same, as did Radar, and the general looked torn between anger and amusement.  
  
Are you saying you deliberately got your commanding officer drunk in order to get a superior officer sent state side?  
  
Yes sir.  
The corporal taking notes snickered, and soon the general was laughing too.  
  
I should throw the book at you all, he gasped, but I happen to agree with you. Off the record of course. Not guilty. As his hammer struck the table the door burst open again.  
  
I demand you arrest that man! yelled Margaret pointing at Hawkeye. He's AWOL! He stole a jeep!  
  
Only because I didn't have permission to take it Margaret, replied Hawkeye innocently. Several things happened over the next few minutes: Frank and Margaret were informed that Henry had been found not guilty, Radar's glasses got smashed, the General heard that Hawkeye had suffered from amnesia, and Hawkeye was told that he would have to be reassigned.  
***  
  
This is all Frank's fault! What did he have to go and yell about the amnesia for? Margaret threw Trapper a glare for that, but she didn't say anything in Frank's defence. She, Trapper, Henry and Radar were standing outside of Henry's office waiting to welcome Hawkeye's replacement. Frank had disappeared a few hours before and no one could find him, not that anyone had really looked very hard.  
  
A horn blared in the distance and all four heads swivelled to watch the jeep that was racing along the road.  
God I hope this guy is good, or I may have to make Frank Chief surgeon.  
  
That's sorta like how Hawkeye used to drive isn't it? asked Radar, although no one heard him. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the driver, the jeep's sole occupant. His black hair was flying around his face, and as he came closer they could see his blue eyes were shining.  
  
Oh my God! Hawkeye! came the shout from all four people. They ran up the road to meet him and the he leapt out almost before the jeep had fully stopped.  
  
How are you here?  
  
Did you disobey your orders?  
  
Great to see you!  
  
Are you staying?  
Hawkeye managed to free his arms from the crowd and held them above his head.  
  
A minute of silence to explain please? Everyone feel silent immediately and Hawkeye grinned. That General was a good guy, can you believe it? He knows my Dad and called him to tell him all about the trial. As soon as he'd heard the full story Dad started calling in favours to see to it that I get sent right back here. I think he may have faked a few order papers here and there but...  
  
Whatever else Hawkeye was going to say was lost in a loud yell. One of the nurses had crept up to get a peek at the new doctor and had sprinted to camp to tell everyone Hawkeye was back as soon as she'd recognised him. Now a huge rush of people were running down the road to greet him and madness quickly gained the upper hand.  
  
Later in the Swamp, with only a few minutes before he went on duty, Frank walked over to Hawkeye.  
  
I, uh, I, uh, um... He trailed off and looked hopefully at Hawkeye, obviously waiting for Hawkeye to tell him what he was going to say.  
  
You want to tell me something Frank? Hawkeye was in no mood to make things easy on him.  
  
Yes. I, uh... I didn't mean to... well... you know. Frank was looking more uncomfortable by the second, and Hawkeye thought he was going to break something trying not to laugh.  
  
No Frank I don't know. What?  
  
I, uh... have to get on to duty. I'll see you later. With that he ran out of the tent, leaving Hawkeye staring after him, a slightly bemused expression on his face, and hysterical laughter in his eyes. It was the laughter Trapper noticed when he walked in.  
  
What's up?  
  
I think Frank just apologised! gasped Hawkeye, the laughter suddenly breaking free, making speech difficult. Ferret Face just tried to say sorry! He fell back on to his bed, laughing so hard even breathing was a painful chore. Trapper stood and watched as he slowly rolled to one side and fell off his cot. Even so he was still laughing, and it began to affect Trapper too.  
  
A small giggle escaped from his throat, and once it started he found he couldn't stop. And he didn't even know why he was laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now my all important question. There are two ways, or maybe three I can end this with. Do I make this H/M? coz if so then I know how I'm going to end this right off. I could end it here, I could even go slash if that's what you want.  
  
  
HELP!!!!!


End file.
